


Among Their Burning Terms of Love/None So Devotional as That of Mother

by Chronic_Gay_Panic



Series: Agere Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little!Roman, M/M, Mom!Logan, Mother's Day, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pop!Patton, cg!logan, cg!patton, little!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronic_Gay_Panic/pseuds/Chronic_Gay_Panic
Summary: It's Mothers' Day, and Logan's just been barred from his own house.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Agere Sanders Sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186700
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	Among Their Burning Terms of Love/None So Devotional as That of Mother

**Author's Note:**

> so i was going to wait until mothers day to post this but ive already been sitting on it a few days and i just dont have the self control to not publish it any longer. this does take place a bit further in the timeline, as evidenced by Little!Roman, but its not difficult to follow at all, just go into it with the knowledge that Roman is also an age regressor in this one.

Logan wasn't entirely certain what was going on; all he knew was that he had woken up, and was immediately ushered out of the house by Patton, who had given him fifty dollars (cash, as if he needed to carry around paper money in his wallet when he had a perfectly usable bank card, _thank you very much_ ), and told him he wasn't allowed to come back for an hour. To his own home. He was... bewildered, to say the least, but he supposed it was harmless enough. There was a new used bookstore that had opened up in the neighborhood recently that he had been meaning to stop by anyway.

It was only about a ten minute walk, and the weather was nice this time of year, so Logan began walking, the sun warm on his back in a way that would have been uncomfortable were it not for the slight breeze that hung about the air. Birds chirped lightly around him and he found the walk to be peaceful, or at least as peaceful as he could feel outside of his own home.

He was almost disappointed when he reached the bookstore that his walk was coming to an end, but the walls lined with volumes enticed him far more than the walk had, so he went in, the bell ringing faintly once he pushed open the door. 

The girl at the checkout counter straightened, looking up from what Logan assumed was her phone hidden under the counter and offered him a smile. He nodded in return before turning his attention to the section of autobiographies, and smiled fondly at a copy of _Catch Me If You Can,_ remembering Roman having starred in a local production of the musical a few years back.

He already knew the story by now but, well, he hadn't yet read the book, he reasoned with himself as he gently removed it from shelf - because it certainly was _not_ sentiment; he refused to be a sentimental man. He looked it over, finding a small tear in the back cover and crease lines where the former reader had dog-eared various pages, but other than that it looked to be in fairly good condition, and Logan deemed it in decent shape to buy as he began to browse the rest of the store. It was as if the owners had taken in as many books as they could find, regardless of the store space, and the aisles were only just wide enough for him to comfortably fit through.

He mourned the poor planning of the store, but the sheer volume of the collection itself was a marvel, and before he knew it, he had spent over an hour walking through the store, only realizing how much time had passed when he looked at his watch to see that it read half past ten. He cursed quietly and brought the books up to the checkout, _Catch Me If You Can,_ and two others that had looked promising, as he quickly shot Patton a text apologizing for the delay.

He wouldn't dream of leaving him without an explanation, but it still seemed a bit absurd when he had been the one who was kicked out.

Patton replied almost immediately, " _no worries! we're finishing up now it took longer than expected anyway!"_ That, Logan will admit, threw him for a loop. He had, obviously wrongly, assumed that Patton had just needed some time to himself, and had no clue what he could be referring to in the message.

He thanked the girl distractedly as she finished ringing him up and handed over the bag with his purchases, sliding the phone back in his pocket and giving her the fifty that Patton had given to him that morning.

The walk was still peaceful, but with an undercurrent of - anxiety? No, he didn't feel worried as much as curious - anticipation, that was the emotion he was searching for.

His knock on the door was answered by a faintly muffled exclamation of, "Momma!" and Logan remembered all at once that it was Mothers' Day. A warm sort of comfort washed over him as the door was swung open to reveal Roman, who didn't waste a moment in throwing himself into Logan's arms.

Logan noted that his hair was slightly damp as he gave a sharp laugh that came out nearly silent, as Roman had effectively knocked the wind out of him. "Hello, Roman."

Roman took him by the hand, almost dragging him toward the kitchen. "Mamí! We made you stuff 'cause it's Mothers' Day and Papí helped and- and you gotta come see it!"

Logan was just barely able to get the door shut behind him as Roman dragged him away. "Roman, Honey, slow down; it'll still be there in a few moments."

Roman pouted a bit, but did as he was told, slowing enough that Logan was no longer worried that one or both of them would fall over in his haste to get to the kitchen.

It wasn't until they'd actually arrived that Roman let go of his hand, still bouncing in place with nervous energy. Logan gently set his bag down on the table, noting the small gift box sitting next to it, before turning to where Patton was standing holding Virgil.

As soon as the youngest caught sight of Logan he smiled in a way he only ever did when he was little - widely and unabashedly. "Momma!" He exclaimed while the pacifier that had previously been in his mouth fell to the ground. Logan bent over to pick it up and set it on the counter to be cleaned later before kissing the top of Virgil's head, finding that his hair was damp as well. Whatever the boys had made for him, he was fairly certain it had led to a huge mess.

He gave Patton a kiss as well, who was smiling almost as wide as Virgil. "Happy Mothers' Day," he said.

Logan didn't have any clue how to begin to relay how much this meant to him, so he settled for saying, "Thank you." He knows Patton understands anyway.

"You wanna show your momma what you made him?" Patton asked the boy in his arms, and Logan only then realized that his hands were clenched around something, and had been since he walked in. He looked a bit apprehensive, looking between his hands and Logan.

Roman, however, showed no such trepidation as he chimed in with, "Me _first,_ Papí!"

Logan knew he should reprimand him for it, but Patton only huffed a laugh, and Virgil nodded his head vehemently, so he let it slide this once.

"Alright, Buddy, go ahead and show him."

Roman beamed and took the gift box off of the table, handing it to Logan and practically vibrating with excitement as he opened it. Inside was a necklace made of coloured pieces of dry macaroni. The pattern seemed to be whatever colour Roman had thought looked coolest at the moment, and it was a myriad of what Logan suspected was every colour paint they owned. In the centre of the necklace was a blue star shaped bead.

Logan was surprised to find there was a lump in his throat as he read the paper underneath.

_Happy Mothers' Day!_

_You're the bestest Mamí_ _ever and I love you sooooo much!_

"I made it for you! All by myself! And Papí helped but only with the borin' stuff like pourin' paint and spellin' so it doesn't count! And it's mostly blue 'cause that's your favourite colour ever!" He declared.

Logan looked over at Patton, who merely shrugged, as if to say _what're you gonna do?_ He returned his attention to Roman, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Roman. I love it."

Roman was beaming when he pulled away, very obviously proud of himself. "Now Virgil!"

Logan put the necklace around his neck and turned his gaze to Virgil, who was still looking somewhat nervously at his own hands. "Can I see what you made me, Virgil? I'm sure I'm going to love it," he asked.

Virgil thought for another moment before quickly giving Logan a small, blue box about the same dimensions as the one Roman had given to him. He wasn't surprised to find another pasta necklace, this one painted completely blue but made with a selection of different shapes of pasta. There was a note in the box as well, but Virgil had obviously written it while Big if his handwriting was anything to go by.

_Thanks for being there for me, L. You're the best mom I've ever had._

_Happy Mothers' Day._

Logan blinked a few times to dispel the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He put the necklace on over Roman's and took Virgil from Patton's arms, holding him tightly. "It's wonderful, Virgil."

He saw Roman tug on Patton's shirt out of the corner of his eye. "Papí! What about the other surprise?"

Patton ruffled his hair lightly. "Do you actually wanna show Mamí, Kiddo, or do you just wanna eat all of them?"

Roman's eyes widened and Logan snorted softly, already knowing the answer. "I wanna show Mamí! Prometo!"

Virgil had caught on to the conversation as well, it seemed, as he asked, "Momma, cookies?"

"Truly, you and your brother are menaces," he replied with as straight a face as he could manage, which lasted about until Virgil giggled at him around the fingers he had stuffed in his mouth, and Logan broke into a smile. "Alright let's go get some cookies. But only one, okay?"

He said the second part looking at Virgil, but was more aiming toward Roman, who he was sure would try and weasel his way into more. To his surprise, Roman simply nodded, trying for all the world to look as innocent as can be. Logan wasn't buying it.

He let Virgil pick out a cookie off of the plate himself, bending slightly to get him level with the plate of what Roman proudly dubbed "chocolate peanut butter rainbow sprinkle cookies." The thought of ingesting that much sugar had Logan's stomach turning over, but Roman looked extremely proud of himself and his cookies and Logan was genuinely afraid he'd cry if he refused one, so he took the smallest one he could find, taking a bite at Roman's insistence. 

It was far sweeter that anything he thought he had ever tasted before, but it wasn't terrible enough to warrant not finishing the cookie.

"This is the best cookie I've ever had," he said, looking between the two boys. "You both did an amazing job."

Roman puffed his chest at the praise. "I added the sprinkles! And Vergey cracked one of the eggs! Only he smashed it too hard and it exploded! And Papí put 'em in the oven 'cause he said I was too little even though I'm a big boy!"

Logan chuckled softly and pulled him in for another hug. "They're great, Honey." He set Virgil down gently, lingering for a moment to make sure he wouldn't fall over the moment he let go, and straightened back. "Can you take your brother into the living room? We'll be right there."

Roman nodded, always eager to prove that he was a good big brother, and took Virgil by the hand, leading him away. Logan turned to where Patton was watching him with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry about the cookies. He added sprinkles when I wasn't looking so I decided to just lean into it," he supplied, and Logan shook his head before launching himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"Shh, I know," Patton comforted as he rubbed a hand up and down his back. He didn't even realize he was crying until Patton was hugging him tighter.

"I love them so much," he offered by way of explanation, the words coming out a bit choked. 

"I know, Logibear. Let's go cuddle with them, huh? We can watch that nature documentary you've been wanting to see." Patton leaned back from the hug, smile still present, and wiped a few tears from Logan's cheeks. He gave him what Logan believed to be the softest kiss of his life. "C'mon," he said as he led them out and into the living room where Virgil and Roman were already sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

They both seemed to perk up immediately upon seeing them, and though he could attribute it to the sugar high for Roman, Virgil was still nibbling on his cookie, not even halfway done yet. Patton sat on side of them and Logan the other, though it didn't really matter who was on which side as both boys seemed to decide that Logan and Patton's laps were far more comfortable than the couch cushions, so the four of them were more closely resembling a pile of bodies than anything else.

Roman only put up a mild fuss when Patton put on the documentary, but was quickly shushed by the reminder that it was Mothers' Day, and documentaries were Logan's favourite type of movie. In any case, the boys were quickly falling asleep, so it seemed a rather moot point.

Patton smiled at him over Roman's head. "I guess the arts and crafts really tired them out," he said, sounding somewhat apologetic. Logan looked down at Virgil sleeping in his own arms and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"We should bring them to bed; let them take a nap."

"Oh, but they look so peaceful here, Lo! I don't want to disturb them!" Logan huffed a laugh and shook his head, but stood slowly, making sure not to jostle Virgil too much while Patton did the same with Roman next to him.

They brought them up to their shared bedroom, tucking the blankets tight around them and giving each of them a kiss on the forehead before turning off the lights and quietly closing the door behind them. Patton pulled him into a hug as soon as the door was shut, swaying lightly and pressing his face into Logan's neck.

"Do you wanna go finish the movie?" 

Logan hummed thoughtfully, which was definitely not an excuse to spend more time in Patton's arms, before nodding and following him back to the couch, curling up into Patton's side. Feeling warm and comfortable and _loved,_ who could really fault him if he decided to take a nap as well?

He woke some time later, the movie having finished and the screen back to the default page, to clamoring and swears coming from the kitchen. Patton was still a warm weight beside him, and he noticed Virgil curled up in the loveseat across from them, scrolling through his phone. Roman it was, then.

He stood up from the couch, stretching his muscles where they had tensed up from his awkward sleeping position, and made his way toward Virgil, giving him quick kiss. "What's Roman doing?" He asked softly enough that he wasn't in danger of waking Patton.

"Cooking," he replied with a shrug, smiling softly before standing and stealing another quick kiss. "Let's go see."

Logan was certain the kitchen had been clean when he went to sleep, but looking at it now, you'd never have guessed. The counters were covered in flour and pools of milk, and Roman seemed to be mixing something with a hand whisk, or at the very least attempting to, if the amount of batter that had ended up on his clothes and the kitchen floor was anything to go by.

"Hey, uh, Princey?" Roman, who hadn't seemed to notice them come in until Virgil spoke, turned and looked at them like a deer in headlights.

He smiled sheepishly, glancing down at the mixing bowl in his hands. "I was making breakfast?"

Logan glanced pointedly at the clock above the stove, which read 2:30. "A very late breakfast," he amended, somewhat defensive. Virgil scoffed.

"Ro, I made the mistake of eating your cooking once and I don't plan on ever doing that again."

"Cabrón," Roman shot back, but without any real heat behind it. 

Virgil glared playfully for a moment before seeming to get an idea, sticking a finger into the batter and smearing a bit on Roman's nose. His jaw dropped and Logan got the sense that they'd have to deep clean the entire house if he allowed them to go any further.

"We'll go out once Patton wakes up, but let's get the kitchen clean first," he said, hoping to distract the two of them enough to forget their feud. 

Roman, however, had other plans; he sat the bowl on the counter next to him and instead grabbed a handful of flour from an open bag, sprinkling it over Virgil's hair. Virgil turned, glaring, but Roman simply raised his hands in surrender. "There, now we're even!"

Virgil glared for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and turning away to begin cleaning, and Logan let out a breath. How Patton managed to stay asleep during the commotion was beyond him, but they had cleaned the kitchen in half an hour, with only a minor setback when Virgil had gotten the idea to stick a cube of ice down the back of Roman's shirt, which Roman then had to retaliate against by spraying him with the sink hose. By the end of it all, Logan was feeling very fondly exasperated.

"Go take some showers before Patton wakes up, please," he said, pointing toward the hallway.

Roman grinned wolfishly, and Logan was certain he had gotten an idea into his head that was bound to be interesting. "Showers, multiple?"

Logan narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Do try and get clean."

"You aren't coming with us, Specs?"

"It would be highly impractical, that shower is not nearly large enough for three people," he found himself saying, though he would be lying if he said the idea didn't entice him a bit.

"Please, L?" Virgil piped up, smirk painting his features.

Well, he was only a man.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking of discontinuing this series bc i feel like each time i post an installment i get less and less interaction, but then one of my favorite authors commented on the last installment.... and then i called them captain. so suffice it to say im pretty much back at square one


End file.
